Aku (Ingin) Melihatmu!
by sugirusetsuna
Summary: "...kau memesan jus strobery dengan gula satu sendok lebih banyak lalu si rambut merah itu tersenyum kepadamu sambil berkata, 'jadi kau suka manis? wah sama, aku juga suka, terutama gadis manis yang berada di hadapanku saat ini'." Haruno Sakura mendadak terkena stroke. For S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri V


_Katakan sekali lagi ia tidak peduli._

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
prompt #51  
** **a au SasuSaku fanfiction by sugirusetsuna**

 **Summary:** **"...kau memesan jus strobery dengan gula satu sendok lebih banyak lalu si rambut merah itu tersenyum kepadamu sambil berkata, 'jadi kau suka manis? wah sama, aku juga suka, terutama gadis manis yang berada di hadapanku saat ini'." Haruno Sakura mendadak stroke.**

* * *

 **Aku (Ingin) Melihatmu!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paprika rasanya pahit, sepahit senyum Uchiha Sasuke, sepahit kopi hitam buatan Mikoto- _baasan_ dan Sakura tidak suka rasa pahit. Jadi ia menyingkirkan barisan paprika segar di kotak bekalnya sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan sumpitnya. Memikirkan rasanya saja sudah membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Apalagi jika berhadapan langsung dengan pria Uchiha itu. Tunggu, kenapa jadi makhluk itu lagi? Sakura gagal paham.

"Aku melihatnya!"

Sakura menyumpit telur gulungnya lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Seketika air muka gadis bersurai merah muda itu berubah. Entah ia tidak mengerti ada apa dengan pagi ini. Ada paprika di kotak bekalnya, telur gulung kesukaannya keasinan dan kini ia harus berhadapan dengan Uchiha paling emosian sejagat semesta. Tunggu, sejak kapan Sasuke ada di hadapannya? Sakura terbelalak.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Seperti biasa. Dan Sakura masih juga terlampau _shock_ untuk sekedar menaruh kembali sumpitnya ke tempat semula. Sakura pikir ia masih tertidur saat ini, bermimpi buruk bertemu dengan monster sejenis paprika dengan rambut hitam yang mencuat aneh di kepalanya. Lalu lambat laun paprika itu berubah menjadi sesosok pria yang dikenalinya. Gadis itu meringis, ia sadar bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi karena nyatanya ia memang sedang bertemu dengan monster saat ini.

"H-Hai Sa—"

"Aku melihatnya!"

Oh tolong, setidaknya biarkan Haruno Sakura—orang yang berpikir bahwa ia merupakan gadis tersial di dunia saat ini, menyelesaikan perkataannya. Kalian baru saja bertemu pagi ini, bahkan Sakura masih merasakan aroma sabun mandinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Sakura berusaha melemparkan senyum terbaikknya, namun yang terlukis tak lain adalah senyuman miris yang memilukan hati. Haruno, pantas saja kau selalu memperoleh nilai C dalam kelas drama.

"Kau..."

Sakura mengerjap bingung, Sasuke tiba-tiba mematung.

Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu mengetuk-ngetuk sumpitnya sesaat sebelum menaruhnya kembali ke kotak bekal bergambar kelinci miliknya. Sakura menerawang, Sasuke datang padanya di pagi hari, antara kelas D dan A, Uchiha bungsu itu mau repot-repot datang menemuinya, melewati kelas B, C dan ruang guru, penegasan sekali lagi _di pagi hari_.

Apa Sasuke melihat Sakura memakan bekal makan siangnya sekarang, lalu berlari menuju kelasnya hanya untuk mengatakan, _'Aku melihat kau memakan bekal makan siangmu! Dasar gendut!'_ atau Sasuke melihat paprika di kotak bekalnya dan kemudian dengan naluri kebapakan ia berlari menuju kelas Sakura untuk menyelamatkan paprika kesayanganya dari jangkauan sumpitnya? _'Aku melihat kau ingin memakan anak-anakku! Tidak bisa kubiarkan!'_ Jika hal itu benar, Sakura ikhlas bukan main menyerahkan barisan paprika tersebut kepada Sasuke. Tapi tidak perlu pakai acara menaikan nada satu oktaf dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh 'kan?

Sakura merasa kupu-kupu sedang menggelitiki perutnya saat ini.

"Kau bisa diam tidak,"

"Aku diam dari tadi."

Haruno Sakura berani bersumpah bahwa ia tidak melontarkan sepatah-katapun sedari tadi atau mungkin lain ceritanya kalau Sasuke bisa membaca pikirannya. Sedetik kemudian Sakura membayangkan Uchiha Sasuke menyumpali mulutnya dengan sekarung paprika.

Pria berumur tujuh belas tahun itu tampak kesal. Manik kelamnya menatap sekeliling kelas dengan pandangan tak menentu. Seolah ia sedang mencari titik proyeksi yang tepat atau sesuatu yang lain, misalnya alat kebersihan yang memang sengaja di simpan di dalam lemari. Sakura menggeleng, ia tidak mengerti dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Sakura!"

"Iya."

Sakura merasa gendang telinganya kebas. Mungkin Sasuke pikir gadis itu sedang bermasalah dengan pendengarannya, jadi ia perlu suara dan nada terbaik untuk mengembalikan gadis itu ke alam sadarnya. Memang terkadang Sasuke cukup _perhatian_ untuk hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Sayangnya, Sakura tidak cukup senang untuk menerima _'perhatian'_ tersebut.

Dari sudut _emerald_ nya, Sakura dapat melihat kegelisahan yang terlukis pada wajah rupawan lawan jenisnya itu. Sakura tidak menampik pahatan sempurna yang terpampang di hadapannya, mengingat Mikoto- _baasan_ merupakan ibu dari pria arogan tersebut. Kemudian Sakura tidak lupa pula dengan perawakan Fugaku yang cukup banyak memdominasi di sana. Namun, Sakura tak habis pikir dari mana datangnya sikap menyebalkan Sasuke itu. Sepuluh tahun mengenal keluarga Uchiha—karena merupakan teman orang tua Sakura dan faktanya mereka bertetanggan, ia merasa iba dengan Itachi karena memiliki adik lelaki seperti Sasuke.

"Aku melihat kau kemarin,"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya seketika. Pria ini semakin aneh, mungkin ia sedang lapar? Sakura tak segan-segan untuk menyodorkan kotak bekalnya yang hanya tersisa paprika kepada Sasuke. Tapi sebaiknya tidak, ia pikir kotak bekalnya terlalu berharga untuk mencium dinginnya lantai keramik kelasnya.

"K-Kemarin?" jawab gadis itu dengan setengah terbata.

Sakura mulai memutar kembali otaknya. Seingatnya, kemarin ia melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, mulai dari bangun kesiangan, tidak sempat memakan sarapan, mendapat omelan dari Sasuke yang telah menununggunya kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit di depan rumahnya, memanjat pagar belakang sekolahnya dengan Sasuke yang mengeluh kenapa-kakimu-begitu-pendek sambil memegangi pundaknya kesakitan, tertidur di pelajaran Kakashi _sensei_ , mencuri bekal Sasuke, pulang, bertemu dengan...

 _Ah_.

"Aku melihat kau kemarin bersama si rambut merah."

 _...bertemu dengan Gaara._

Sakura tampak berdehem.  
"Namanya Gaara,"

"Aku tidak peduli." jawab Sasuke acuh.

Sekarang baru pukul delapan lewat empat belas menit tapi Sakura sudah sangat ingin menarik rambut Sasuke sambil meneriakinya. _Tidak peduli_ katanya. Sakura menahan napasnya sejenak sebelum mengembuskannya perlahan. Katakan Sasuke tidak peduli ketika nyatanya pria itu mau repot-repot datang menemui di kelas, di pagi hari, di saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, katakan sekali lagi ia tidak peduli dan melawatkan pelajaran matematika kesukaannya demi meneror Sakura dengan kalimat _'Aku melihatnya!'_ kala gadis itu mengeluh sakit perut pada guru olahraganya hanya untuk menyantap kotak bekal (makan siangnya) sendiri di kelas.

"Aku tidak sengaja betemu dengannya kemarin di," Sakura tampak kehilangan kata, entah kenapa ia merasa enggan walau hanya untuk mengintip _onyx_ kelam Sasuke yang kini sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Di cafe dan kau memesan jus strobery dengan gula satu sendok lebih banyak lalu si rambut merah itu tersenyum kepadamu sambil berkata, _'jadi kau suka manis? wah sama, aku juga suka, terutama gadis manis yang berada di hadapanku saat ini'._ "

Haruno Sakura mendadak terkena stroke.

Rentetan kalimat tak terduga yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke membuat gadis itu terbelalak takjub. Demi apapun, ia lupa kalau Sasuke dapat berbicara sepanjangan dan sangat ketidak-uchiha-an seperti ini.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di supermarket," masih dengan ekspresi kaget Sakura berucap.  
"Ia membantuku untuk memilih semangka."

"Lalu kau datang ke rumahnya untuk memakan semangka itu bersama, romantis _hn_?"

"Ya Tuhan Sasuke!" Tanpa Sakura sadari telapak tangannya menggebrak meja dan menimbulkan suara dentuman yang mengisi seluruh penjuru kelas. Pria yang menjadi bibit kekesalannya itu pun bungkam seketika.

"Kau!" Sakura melayangkan jari telunjuknya tepat ke arah wajah Sasuke, sedangkan yang di tunjuk hanya bisa mematung dan tak berani berkomentar sepatah-katapun.  
"Aku ingin melihatmu di rumahku jam 4 sore nanti!"

"Maksu—"

"AYO MAKAN SEMANGKA, _BAKAAA_!"

Diam-diam Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri, untuk semangka yang nyatanya ia beli untuk di makan bersama Sasuke,  
...di hari ketujuh musim panas bulan ini.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

Ampuni saya, yang ada dipikiran saya cuma semangka semangka dan semangka. Sekian.

 **Pontianak, 8 July 2015.**


End file.
